plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Disabledaccount221920
Welcome to the Plants vs. Zombies Wiki |} |- | |- | For more help and editing advice, please see the community portal. |- | style="background: #c4e673; border: 1px solid #3e7614; -moz-border-radius-bottomright: 15px; -moz-border-radius-bottomleft: 15px;" | Thank you, and have a good time editing here! Contact me if you have questions. -- Randomguy3000 (Talk) 20:50, June 16, 2011 |} |} Voila I unblocked you cause of your good behavior in PvZCC. [[Main Page|'Braains!']] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'RG']][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 08:42, August 20, 2011 (UTC) Screenshots If you're on a PC, press print screen, and then ctrl+v it into MS paint or similar. If you're on a mac, I don't know.--RandomguY 02:46, August 21, 2011 (UTC) lol You're like Technologically Impaired Duck. Press Print screen for Windows. For Mac, press Cmd+Shft+3 for full screen pic and Cmd+Shft+4 if you want to choose which part of the screen (the mouse will turn into a cross-hair) [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 12:58, August 21, 2011 (UTC) (Btw, the lines are RGB) :Okay, you are kind of like TID. Use the # symbol if yoou are the next number. Add the two square brackets at the end of your sig. [[Main Page|'Braains!]] --[[User:Randomguy3000|'''RG]][[User talk:Randomguy3000|''3000]] 13:48, August 21, 2011 (UTC) PVZCC Blocking Rex700 called me the worst IP adress in PvZCC. (Insert here) Can you unblock me because Rex700 forgot the link to the Pogo Zombie in my Zombie Nimble Zombie Quick 2 page? Pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty pretty please? If you unblock me, I will go (Insert here). Yo Ohai there :3 Blinking wallnut! Blinking wallnut! Delete sum pages Delete moar pages in PvZCC: *Time Pea - Overpowered Improve these: *Epic Daisy - Remove impossible event and fix page I need you to do this! What do you mean by:"pvzwiki2 template"? The Pvzwiki2 template is used for article names with spaces like Snow Pea and Tangle Kelp. If using Pvzwiki for Snow Pea it will look like this: '''Pea Snow Pea '''and send you to the '''Snow '''page. Complicated, eh? If you don't want to stalk around that problem with "article with spaces error", use external links. :) Rapeseed WANT? You can have Rapeseed. Unblock me in PvZCC wiki! UNblock me in PVZCC. The annoying to Jeremy... had stopped, and I didn't start flooding! QUICKLY DO THIS Unblock me in PvZCC, please! I know you are a admin, but I was trollin on PvZCC, and Coffee BAM! blocked me infinitely! Can you block DS Dude, he's another friggin troll that Coffee BAM! didn't notice! Don't do it Addict! This is my JOB! You're an Apple! LOL! My Contributions> 13:05, October 8, 2011 (UTC) Is this your JOB? Block DS Dude NOW! For your PvZCC post for pending pics, Aren't Giant Wall-nuts in the normal Going So Wall-nuts? You add projectiles? Did you add more plants? Also, did you fix the plants in the pic? The Peashooter looks like a Nuke Pea. Being a rude person You didn't know what I'm am. I'm really not the rudest, rudest, RUDEST person you met. SO what is the rudest person you've met, excluding me? '''Rude:' This sucks! We should delete this immediately! '''Un-rude: '''Wait, why is this article badly made? We should add categories, fix the grammar, and add more content. Anyone agree? Which one is better? Rude or Un-rude?